Computing devices are becoming increasingly smaller in form factor. This coupled with increases in battery life and wireless communications networking have permitted the rapid advancement of computing devices configured for mobility. Such mobile computing devices are increasingly replacing larger, heavier, and more cumbersome desktop computing devices.
A variety of wireless communication solutions exists permitting intercommunication between computing devices. Popular solutions include WiFi, Bluetooth, and Near Field Communication (NFC) technologies. In the case, of NFC, a short-range high frequency wireless communication technology is provided that enables the exchange of data between devices over about a 10 cm distance. The communication protocol and operation is an extension of the ISO 14443 proximity-card standard (contactless card, radio frequency ID (RFID)) and is specified in the ECMA-340 and ISO/IEC 18092 technology standards. NFC is used in some devices to combine the interface of a smartcard and a reader into a single device. An NFC device may communicate with both existing ISO 14443 smartcards and readers, as well as with other NFC devices, and is thereby compatible with existing contactiess communication infrastructure. NFC has been used, among other applications, to assist in facilitating electronic payment utilizing smartphones, smart cards, and other electronic devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.